brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Commander Cody
See also 75108 Clone Commander Cody. The Clone Wars |Variations = See Clone Trooper |Accessories = Twin Commando Blasters ARC Armour |Years = 2008, 2011, 2016 |Appearances = 7676 Republic Attack Gunship 7959 Geonosian Starfighter 852355 Commander Cody Key Chain Commander Cody Figure }} Commander Cody is a Star Wars minifigure based on the clone trooper of the same nickname who appears in the Star Wars universe. Description In the set 7676 Republic Attack Gunship, Cody is in orange Clone Wars armor, wearing gray ARC Trooper armor and wielding twin blaster pistols. His helmet is currently unique with an orange stripe on the helmet-fin and small orange marks around the comm-system. Cody's torso is also detailed with bright orange arms and three small bright orange stripes around the curved part on the uniform. His leg piece is the same as other clone troopers- black and white legs. Accessories for Cody include ARC trooper armour and twin pistols. In the Video Games Cody first made a LEGO appearance in 2005, as a playable character in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. Cody's character model for this game is based upon the Star Corps Trooper with an orange pauldron. Cody makes a comeback in 2011 for LEGO Star Wars 3:The Clone Wars.He appears in the mission Rookies,and his Bounty Hunter mission. Other forms A total of thirty-two brick-built Commander Cody Figures were produced and given away. In 2009, Toys Я Us gave away twelve of these figures to those who had entered a raffle. Background CC-2224, nicknamed Cody, was a Clone Marshal Commander assigned to Jedi Master and General Obi-Wan Kenobi, during the Clone Wars. Cody acted as the leader of his own 7th Sky Corps and the Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion. He was a very loyal clone soldier, and like most clones, was known to always obey his orders without hesitation. Cody was a veteran of many battles, including the fight to defend the Rishi moon base during the Clone Wars with Captain Rex and fellow troopers, and also fought in the First Battle of Felucia and the Second Battle of Geonosis where he assisted Obi-Wan Kenobi in holding off the Geonosians. Since Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker often served together, he often served with Captain Rex, with whom he developed a strong trust and comradeship. Cody served Obi-Wan Kenobi until the Battle of Utapau, where Cody received Order 66 direct from Palpatine, and ordered his men to open fire without hesitation. Kenobi was shot down and presumed dead, but escaped. Cody did not regret 'killing' his General, despite their strong friendship; he believed that the Jedi were traitors to the Republic. After the reformation of the Galactic Republic to the Galactic Empire, clone manufacturing in Kamino was shut down and ordinary humans replaced the clone army. This was very displeasing to Cody and saw the human replacements as embarrassments of the once great legacy of the clone army. He hated being in charge of the dim-witted stormtroopers. Once, he said that he would sacrifice a whole platoon of stormtroopers just to get one original clone trooper. Lego.com Description Notes * Cody appeared, wearing Phase II armor, in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. He is unlocked after the level "General Grievous". * The Commander Cody from the Republic Attack Gunship depicted him with a kama skirt and pauldron; in the Star Wars universe however, Commander Cody does not wear these. * In LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace, Cody has a white belt instead of a black one. The same thing happened with the Shock Trooper. * In one of the preliminary pictures of the January 2012 set 'Geonosian Cannon', Cody appears on the set box as a substitute for Commander Gree, who is included with the set. * In LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace, Cody has a orange visor instead of a grey one, though this might be because in the Star Wars universe he had a orange visor. * Dee Bradley Baker plays Captain Rex, Commander Cody and Clone Troopers in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and voices Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb. He also voices Mr. Fantastic in LEGO Marvel Superheroes. Appearances * 7676 Republic Attack Gunship * 7959 Geonosian Starfighter Key Chains and Other Physical Appearances * 852355 Commander Cody Key Chain * Commander Cody Figure * 75108 Clone Commander Cody Video game appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * [[LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens|''LEGO'' Star Wars: The Force Awakens]] * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * The Quest for R2-D2 (film) * ''The Yoda Chronicles'' Gallery cody padawan menace.png|From LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace. Cody LSW3.png|From LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars File:Cody.jpg|Commander Cody on display Cody-2.png|Cody with guns CODY.jpg|Commander Cody Phase II Ultrabuild CommanderCody.png|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens 5A774381-B2B4-4BA0-9357-C697EB46EFB7.png Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2005 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure Category:Clones Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith